This proposal outlines a comprehensive interdisciplinary ongoing program leading to specialized research, education and training in the neurobiology of aging. It is a continuation of a successful training grant and program conducted by the Center for the Neurobiology of Aging (CNA) at the University of Florida. The training faculty (preceptors) include 11 members spanning 3 Colleges and 6 departments in the Health Sciences Center. Support is requested for 2 predoctoral and 3 postdoctoral fellows annually. Preceptors are chosen for their productivity in the neurobiology of aging, student-training records, as well as their high level of interaction at the didactic and research levels. Each preceptor is a member of the CNA, which includes over 40 members through-out the University of Florida. Research facilities include well supplied and supported laboratories for each preceptor, numerous departmental, College and core facilities, and a newly- developed Brain Institute that includes significant space enhancement through a new 200,000 square foot building. Didactic facilities include well designed department curricula, a required course entitled "Neurobiology of Aging," another required course in ethical research, special hands-on courses in molecular biology, extensive seminar series in the neurosciences and other fields related to this training, and many course electives in gerontology. Administrative facilities include a full time assistant and funds for advertising new fellowship positions. It is expected that this training grant will continue to provide the resources necessary to facilitate the career development of young investigators in the neurobiology of aging based on: 1) the successful disposition of training positions allocated for each of the last nine years; 2) the productivity of the predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows; and 3) the large applicant pool of highly qualified candidates.